


England Expects That Even Amanda Will Do Her Duty

by TextileTown



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextileTown/pseuds/TextileTown
Summary: Thrust together in the same dorm during a week long field trip Hannah and Amanda can't help but get on each others nerves. As they visit several magical sites their one-upmanship spirals to dangerous levels.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	England Expects That Even Amanda Will Do Her Duty

Chapter One - Irritation and Arrival

"Move over will ya Jasminka!" pleaded Amanda as the coach swung round a sharp bend and the centripetal force and Jasminka sizeable girth conspired to squeeze Amanda against the window. "Oh sorry Amanda" said Jasminka as she reached out to the seat in front to help right herself. When the bus had pulled straight again Amanda said softly "Just, you know hang on to something next time, OK".

From the back-seat of the coach Hannah England sat forward and asked with mock concern "Are you all right Amanda? You look a bit queer to me" at that her ally Barbara burst out laughing. In-between them the imperious Diana Cavendish tried to rise above the fray. Amanda as always was all too eager to enter a fray and raised her hand and then two fingers to the entire back row. Hannah had half expected that reaction and was ready "What do you want to do with those Amanda, we're not into that sort of thing". Amanda turned in her seat and started to try to scramble over to get to Hannah, but Jasminka grabbed her round the waist and held her fast. Seeing they were safe Hannah and Barbara shrieked and moved to the far side of the seat away from Amanda as they squealed "Miss! Miss! Amanda's trying to do something to us".

From the front of the small coach Professor Finnelan stood up and looking over the rows of girls boomed "Amanda O'Neill will you please get back in your seat and stop harassing your class mates. Everyone please take a moment to calm yourselves, we still have some distance to travel". The professor returned to her seat and turned to her colleague Professor Ursula Callistis "These field trips always get the girls in high spirits" she continued in a whisper "I remember you were a handful yourself". Ursula blushed and replied apologetically "The energy of youth".

Amanda had stopped her attempt to breach the defenses of the back row and was sitting back down looking out of the window at the green countryside rolling past. Diana spoke chastisingly to her two friends "I would like a little peace before we reach the hostel, maybe you two should stay away from temptation and stay on that side". It was a rare day indeed when Hannah or Barbara went against Diana and so they made themselves comfortable where they were. Hannah however, felt she had not finished with Amanda and kept looking her way, planning the next attack as the journey continued.

The coach pulled in to the youth hostel car-park a little before dusk. It had taken them several hours to travel from their school to the small town of Birchenden and as the girl's of Luna Nova disembarked there was some stretching and yawning. The luggage were brought out by the driver and left on the gravel for each girl to find her own. As misfortune would have it, Hannah's expensive designer suitcase was put down next to Amanda's army-surplus holdall. As the two girls walked to their luggage Hannah maneuvered to Amanda's side and said "Wow look at that bag, it's amazing how much effort you put in to being a complete loser". Amanda turned to face Hannah, who realised that Diana was not there to protect her, Amanda bared her teeth and let out a low growl "you're lucky I'm tired or I'd shove that fancy luggage..."Professor Ursula's voice cut in "Everything OK here girls? No time to dawdle we need to get sorted."

Professor Finnelan's voice rang out "Ladies may I remind you that this is a public place and we have Luna Nova's reputation to uphold. Even though from tomorrow you won't be wearing your uniforms I want you all to act as though you are. Now listen carefully, we have assigned you all to one of the dorm rooms. There will be no swapping, do I make myself understood" the girls in unison said "Yes Miss" as the professor's eyes looked over the girls coming to rest on Akko Kagari and then switched to Amanda O'Neill.

Professor Finnelan went inside to the reception and Professor Ursula read out the names of who was assigned to which dorm. When each group had been announced they made their way into the old house that now served as a youth hostel, where Finnelan was waiting to direct them to their room. As the numbers dwindled the remaining girls looked round to see who they were likely to be sharing with. As expected groups of room mates from Luna Nova were being kept together and joined with others to make a total of nine per room. Amanda and her room-mates Jasminka and Constanze were standing with Akko and her gang of Lotte and Sucy. Amanda put her hand on Akko's shoulder "I think we're going to be lucky". The last name of the penultimate group was readout and Amanda moved her hand to Akko's far shoulder and pulled her in for a hug "See what I mean kid, you stick with me", it then struck Amanda who the other three girls would be and she bowed her head in grief as she realised it would be Diana Cavendish, Barbara Parker and worst of all Hannah England. Amanda's body slumped and face fell as the reality struck home that they would be spending a week with them. Raising her head skyward she exhaled "Lord, give me strength".

Not far away the same thing had dawned on Barbara and Hannah and they turned to Diana to see if she could be their saviour, sadly for them Diana had accepted her fate and told them so "What's done is done. I expect it was designed so that we would act as a brake on their excesses" she paused and looked in turn at her friends before continuing "Now shall we put our best foot forward?". In deflated tones the girls assented "Yes Diana" and made their way inside with their new room-mates.

To no-ones surprise Akko was in front as the group made their way down the corridor to their dorm. She burst through the door, flicked the light switch and assessed the simple room. Across from the door were large windows framed by thick curtains. Along one wall were three sets of bunk-beds with two along the other wall, separating each bed was a small chests of draws. A single large wardrobe occupied the space on the side that had only two bunk-beds. Akko pulled her luggage into the room and waited for the others. As Amanda walked in she only took a moment before saying "Bagsy this one" and threw her holdall on to the bed to the right of the door. Before the bag landed Akko protested "Amanda! Waaait! We should decide things fairly so everyone is happy". Amanda retorted defiantly "Well I'm happy here". Diana entered the room followed closely by Hannah and Barbara. They all scanned the room and then everyone waited for Diana to speak "I agree with Akko we should try to meet everyone's needs". Akko's look of vindication turned to comic goofiness as she stuck her tongue out at Amanda. Amanda smiled and raised her eyes to the ceiling "Go on then what's the plan?".

Akko said "Well as Diana, Hannah and Barbara don't have bunk-beds maybe they should goon the bottom". Diana smiled "That's very considerate of you Akko". Sucy grinned a devilish grin "What if they want to be on a top bunk, you know, to be further from the rats". At this Hannah and Barbara both grabbed Diana, who titled her head to the side as her expression tried to make clear to Sucy that she did not need the extra hassle. After various options were raised and rejected it became clear, as was often the case, that Diana would need to sort things, she sighed and began "This is what we will do...".

Later that night after Professor Ursula had come round to make sure all the girls were in bed, Amanda lay thinking to herself. Diana was right, the room was high and so being on the top bunk wasn't too bad and she had good old Constanze on the bed below. She had Sucy and Lotte in-between her bed and Hannah and Barbara's. Jasminka seemed happy in the bed adjacent to hers and she wasn't snoring tonight, not yet anyway, which was a bonus. And last but not least she had a nice view of Diana and Akko. It was probably all in her imagination that they were more than friends, there was a chance though that she'd catch them out. If Akko really had melted the Ice Queen's heart. Amanda yawned as she turned on her side, she'd better think ahead what Barbara and Hannah would be up to. Yes she'd better keep an eye on them, especially Hannah...yeah she'd have to watch Hannah carefully. 

Chapter Two - Falls and Falsehoods

The thick curtains of the dorm room stopped most of the morning's light entering allowing the illusion that it was still night-time. The nine young witches all lay in bed sound asleep until Constanze's small alarm clock started to ring. Dim memories flitted through dozy minds of agreeing to an alarm at half past seven. Constanze crawled along her bed and hit the off switch. Amanda's voice drifted down from the her top bunk "It's still night". She turned on to her side to face the room peering out from a single open eye. In the dim light she saw the pajama clad Diana leave her bed and heard her delicate footsteps to the curtains. With a deliberate flourish Diana drew the curtains back letting in a wave of light. The other girls reacted like a nest of vampires and withdrew under their sheets. The unwitting Van Helsing turned back to the room and walked to the bed just to her left where Hannah and Barbara were sleeping "Come on ladies, you've had your beauty sleep".

She walked back to her bed and picked up her towel and toiletries and sat down to wait for her friends. From her vantage point Amanda looked down on Diana, even first thing in the morning she was beautiful, barely a hair out of place. From the bunk above Diana the top half of Akko appeared her arms soon stretching and mouth opening to give out a mighty yawn. Unlike Diana, Akko showed the full effects of a night's sleep, although even that could not obscure her cuteness. Akko spoke cheerily to no-one and everyone "Ohayōgozaimass". A flicker of a smile passed over Diana's lips as she replied "Good morning Akko-chan, we're just heading to the bathroom if you want to join us" after a second she continued "Or anyone else?".

Hannah and Barbara's voice chirped in unison "We're ready Diana" as they walked over to stand by their friend. From her lofty perch Amanda repeated mockingly "We're ready Diana...jeez you aught to get collars for them Diana". Hannah replied "It's too early for your sordid fantasies Amanda". Sucy ever sardonic and currently sleepy voice cut in before Amanda could reply "It's too early for all this noise". Diana stood and said "Very well, we'll leave you all in peace, come on Akko". Akko dropped down from her bunk and grabbed her stuff. "I'm coming too" said Lotte as she rushed to join the other girls. As they were leaving Hannah tried to get a last jab in on Amanda as she passed her bed "Such a relief you won't be perving on us in the shower". Amanda moved to look down on Hannah like a panther in a tree and purred "Now who's having the fantasies?". Hannah glared at her adversary before scurrying into the corridor to catch the others.

At nine o'clock the girls were waiting with the others from Luna Nova for the bus driver to appear. Breakfast had been dominated by the revelation that there was a group from a boys school staying in the men's wing of the youth hostel and the girls were still in a buzz about it as they waited. Lotte was speaking with Akko "One boy was looking at you the whole time, I thought he was going to come over and speak with you, but he was just getting more orange juice". Akko replied "Oh, he was probably just surprised to see so many witches". Barbara suddenly said "Is that him?" Akko, Lotte and the others turned to see an elderly gentleman setting-off for a hike, noticing the girls looking at him he turned and gave a friendly wave. Akko and Lotte waved back and Hannah chipped in "Ahh, you make a great couple Akko". The bus driver then made his appearance and a few minutes later the girls were on their way to Rowhorn Caves.

As the coach came to a halt in the car-park at Rowhorn Caves Professor Finnelan addressed the girls and went over their tasks for the day that largely consisted of making notes at several of the notable features of the site. They were then put in groups of three and as with the dorms it seemed that the teachers wanted to curb the adventurous spirit of certain girls. As they got off the coach Hannah was mustering all her persuasive skills to persuade Barbara to swap groups "Please Barbara, you know I can't stand Amanda, the teachers won't mind if you ask", Barbara however was having none of it and was content to leave Hannah with the short straw as she headed off with Lotte and Jasminka. Hannah tried to find Diana and saw with dismay that she had already set off with Akko and Sucy. Amanda, conscious of the nearby teachers called out "Come on Hannah, Constanze and I are keen to explore this historic site". Hannah saw that Finnelan and Ursula were watching and waiting for all the groups to leave and she had no choice except to go with her assigned team. She replied to Amanda "Yes me too" and Hannah, Amanda and Constanze walked into the site. Professor Ursula turned to her colleague and said "Are you sure it's a good a idea splitting them up, I'm not sure they all get on well", Professor Finnalen replied "They're here to learn not have a tea party, anyway out of site out of mind for a couple of hours." The pair made their way to the cafe by the entrance for a well earned first cup of tea.

Amanda, Hannah and Constanze walked in silence towards the large signpost that marked the start of several paths around the site. It was a warm day and Hannah and Constanze both wore dresses, Hannah's was knee length with a floral design and Constanze's was longer with several large pockets that were clearly in use. Amanda had on denim shorts and a short sleeved lumberjack shirt with the top few buttons undone. The school felt it was best on field trips for the girls not to draw attention to themselves as witches as it could lead to unwanted interest or endless questions from the other visitors to historic magical sites.

The three girls stood with their clipboards looking up at the signpost. They all had a map of the site with the places of interest numbered, however there was no set route so they were free to explore. Ignoring Hannah, Amanda crouched down and looked at the map with Constanze. Wanting to assert her authority Hannah did her best imitation of Diana "We 'll go this way" pointing down one of the paths and waited for a response. As no reply came a scowl grew on her face and she turned to glare at Amanda and Constanze. Amanda looked up and grinned "We'll be heading this way" a flick of her thumb indicating the opposite direction "You have fun". Hannah said "We're supposed to stick together". Amanda stood up and now looked down on Hannah "Whatever" and with that her and Constanze started to stroll along their chosen route. Hannah watched them leave and looked along the route she had chosen. She then looked back to the visitors center and sure enough there were Finnelan and Ursula sitting down at cafe table looking over at her. Hannah stamped her foot and then without a word followed on behind Amanda and Constanze.

Although called Rowhorn Caves, what they saw were mostly closer to stone arches built in to rocks. It had been an ancient refuge for witches and had spread over some distance in what used to be thick woodland. About halfway round they came to an obelisk that long ago had tipped over and now lay on its side. As it was one of the points of interest they made their notes and then Constanze pointed to her map. Amanda crouched down and got her meaning before she said "Yeah we can get to the next place quicker up those rocks, but I'm not sure they're safe to climb". Constanze pointed a finger at herself and Amanda chuckled "Well yeah, not safe for you to climb". Hannah had been listening to this conversation from her self imposed annexation and saw an opportunity to get back at the other girls. With haughty nonchalance she said "Climb up there, that looks easy to me. I'll wait for you, don't be too long". With that she started towards the rocky slope. With some alarm Amanda called after her "Hey Hannah, trust me that's trickier that it looks, just come with us will ya?". Hannah was buoyed by this response, she was now the one with the upper hand and she carried on walking until she reached the bottom of the slope. Her frustration at the day drove her to ignore her complete lack of climbing experience. Holding her clipboard in her mouth she started up the rocky slope. Amanda walked a little way towards her and tried again "I mean it, it'll be slippery and the ground won't break your fall" to emphasize the point Amanda stamped a couple of times on the hard rocky ground.

Hannah was only a couple of meters up when she realised the foolhardiness of what she was doing. It was indeed slippery and the clipboard in her mouth was getting in her way. Her pride however overrode all the obstacles and she carried on climbing until a gust of wind started to flick her dress up. She knew Amanda was below watching and in-spite of herself snapped "Don't look" and reached with a hand to pull her dress down and protect her modesty. The clipboard fell on the slope and slipped down and her effort to stop it with her feet unbalanced her and her supporting hand slipped from under her and she fell with a thump on to her side and started to slip down towards the hard rock beneath. Hannah looked down and saw the rapidly approaching ground and curled into a ball as she prepared for the impact. Instead of the hard ground she felt an entirely different sensation. Amanda had reached her just in time and scooped her from the slope. Hannah opened her eyes and looked up at Amanda, her response took Amanda by surprise "Put me down" Amanda dropped her feet to the ground "All that so you could have a pervy feel...and look up my skirt". Amanda's expression showed nothing but bewilderment, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hannah "Urghh my dress is all dirty, do you know how much this cost...of course you don't...anyway you've had your little pervy fun so let's get going.". Hannah marched off past Constanze who looked over at Amanda and they shared a shoulder shrug. Hannah ignored her team mates for the rest of the trip, which it turned out suited all three of them.

The boys from Prestick School were late back to the youth hostel that evening and so the anticipated socialising would have to wait. It did however give Hannah more opportunity to spread her version of the day's events. Amanda got wind of it and thought the best response was to attack and started spreading her own rumour that Hannah had flashed her with no knickers on. Their battle of misinformation flourished through the evening until both stories had become too ludicrous for their fellow students to believe. Although neither girl could claim victory they had both enjoyed the endeavour and were quite pleased to bump in to each other on their way to brush their teeth. Amanda grinned as she said "I hear I set-up a video camera to try and blackmail you". Hannah in-spite of her efforts could not help to grin herself, "That's how I remember it. Not the rumour I heard that I stripped naked and tried to get Constanze to carry me up on her shoulders". Amanda snorted "Looks like only Constanze will ever know the truth and she's not saying anything". Hannah looked up at the mercurial girl "Perhaps for the best, if she did I may have to say thank you". As they reached the bathroom Amanda said "I'm going to need to hit the gym tomorrow and stretch, you're heavier than you look". The brushing of teeth silenced both girls and as they hoped of a better day tomorrow.

Chapter Three - Fantasy and Hilarity

Amanda yawned as she pushed open the door to the youth hostel's small gym. Her hand half covered her mouth until her arms extended into a mighty stretch. The room was as she had expected it would be with a couple of exercise bikes and treadmills, a couple of multi gyms and a collection of dumbbells. It also had what she was after, a matted area with floor to ceiling mirrors. The place was deserted and Amanda walked over to the mats and slipped off her shoes. Another wide armed yawn and she sat down on the mat and started her yoga routine. As always she moved her flexible legs so she was sitting in the lotus position and closed her eyes. Her mind's eye returned to the obelisk and Hannah's fall and Hannah's knickers.

A sound protruded on her thoughts and she opened a single eye, hoping the meditative spirits would not notice if it was just the one. Reflected in the mirror she saw some boys come in and Amanda was immediately the center of attention and her "Hey" was met with a peel of "Hey" and"Ya alrights?" all delivered in accents really to posh to carry them off convincingly. Amanda closed her eyes again and listened as the boys slowly passed her and the sounds of the exercise machinery began to fill the small room.

That's enough lotus ordered Amanda's inner guru and she unfolded her legs and glided into the cat position and slowly transitioned to the cobra. As she worked her way through her routine she noticed that the boys kept glancing over at her, for a moment she wondered if her clothes were too revealing. As usual she was wearing an old pair of shorts and a crop-top vest with a sports bra underneath, so she was all covered up. Amanda had not been considered pretty growing up and as her features had gradually grown striking and her limbs grown long and graceful an awareness of her new attractiveness had not yet emerged. It meant that she concluded that the boys must have not seen much yoga and therefore did not worry about going into the karnapitasanato finish her routine. She rolled back onto her shoulders the back of her her head resting on the floor and her long legs drooping down so the the shins and front of her feet were touching the floor.

While Amanda was not aware of her appeal to men, the boys in the gym were feeling the full force of her appeal. There was a sudden silence as the boys forgot the camouflage of working out and stared at the fantasy made real that was in-front of them. All too soon for them Amanda straightened her legs with her feet pointing to the ceiling she then rolled forward and came up on to her feet. As she turned her teenage audience remembered there conceit and started to exercise again. Amanda looked at the two treadmills and asked their users "Hey do you mind if I grab one of those when you're done?". One boy gulped the other replied "Yeah sure, you want it now". Amanda replied "No, just when you're done I've got a bit more to do here...you guys mind if I turn the radio on?" There was a general murmur of assent as Amanda walked over to an old ghetto-blaster that was fixed to the wall. There were some old tapes and a quick flick through revealed a suitable one. Walking back to the mat area, a disco beat thrumming through the room Amanda started to dance and the boys jaws started to drop.

Nine o'clock came and the Luna Nova pupils congregated around the coach. The students of Prestick School were coming out to their coach. After the missed opportunity the night before the boys and girls took the oppourtunity to size each other up resulting in both groups being vibrant with chatter. Both bus drivers came out of the youth hostel in conversation and went to their respective vehicles. Professor Finnelan was looking round, Amanda's height and hair made her standout amongst the other girls and so her absence was easy to spot. She called to Diana who came over "Diana, do you know where Amanda O'Neill is", Diana looked around briefly to confirm for herself that she was not there "No Professor, I've not seen her this morning". Professor Ursula was standing next to them and exclaimed "There she is" as Amanda bounded out of the hostel a slice of toast in her mouth, jacket half on and back pack in her hand. Knowing she was late she thought it best to look like she was making an effort, but not enough to look like she was trying too hard and came over at a jog. Both groups turned to look at her for very different reasons. Never one to object to attention she slowed to a walk and passed by the group of boys from the gym and said "Hey, catch ya later". The boys grabbed their moment in the spot light and a chorus of "Hi Amanda" and "Hey Amanda" rang out. She acknowledged the greeting, before wincing at the sound of Professor Finnelan "Amanda O'Neill will you come along". The boys of Prestick asked their class mates how they had suddenly become friends with the hot rebel. Amanda joined the girls and was met with a mix of admiration and jealousy. From the midst of the crowd Hannah watched as Amanda was upsetting the natural order that her, Barbara and Diana should be the center of attention for the boys.

The trip that day was to an old and widely spaced stone circle. It had been known since time immemorial as The Seven Grey Girls. Unlike the Rowhorn Caves, it was situated on private land and generally only witches were allowed to visit it, although it had become much less restricted in recent times. Nevertheless Luna Nova had it to themselves today. They were met by a local witch who was an expert and would give them a guided tour of the site.

Diana and the witch knew each other through family ties and so Diana spent much of the visit with her. Diana's absence meant Hannah and Barbara were at a loose end, which spelled trouble for someone. At the third stone Hannah and Barbara found themselves not far from Amanda and her gang and so on the walk to the next stone they came along side and opened with their first salvo. "Amanda, I couldn't quite hear these are the Seven Gay Girls, right?", Barbara tagged-in "Yeah we thought you'd know". Amanda tried to ignore them, a tactic that failed to have the desired effect as Hannah continued "Maybe you could join them...become the eighth gay girl". Amanda made a "tch" and tossed her head back and Hannah continued "Don't get upset Amanda we respect your lifestyle choice, I mean it is the only style you've got". Akko had had enough "Leave her alone, you're lucky she doesn't give you a good licking". Hannah and Barbara started to stifle a giggle, as did the other girls walking with them. Akko looked around bemused about what she had said that was so funny. Sucy snickered "Interesting choice of words Akko", Akko looked up to the clear sky and thought hard until a little laugh showed that she had understood "My dad used to watch cowboy films, they used to stay that in them.". Akko had unintentionally taken the heat out of the situation and the group walked on in better spirits.

The witches arrived at the fourth stone and formed around the tour guide. Hannah and Barbara had moved away from Amanda and Akko's posse and were standing near the front. The tour guide was rather posh and had a liking for asking questions and luckily Diana was there to answer them all so far. "This is the fourth stone known as Pan's Mistress. Now I'm sure you're all old enough that your teacher won't object to the unsanitised history of this stone. Now before we continue we need to all know what a Bacchanalian orgy is, so who can tell me?" Diana blushed hot red as she felt all eyes turn to her, she quickly turned it over in her mind until she formulated a suitably straight-laced response and raised her hand. "I can't always ask you Diana, let's go to someone else". Her eyes scanned the panicking faces in front of her until they came to rest on Hannah "You there, the pretty girl with the red hair, what's your answer". Hannah opened her mouth as she felt the warmth emanating from her cheeks. Something compelled her to look to her right and she saw Amanda looking at her with her clenched fist covering her massive grin as she attempted to hold off a wave of laughter. Hannah turned back to face the tormenting tour guide and resolved to not let Amanda get the better of her "They were, err, parties, where err, there'd be drinking and other, err things, err" unable to let her friend face the peril any longer Diana stepped in "Yes Hannah, I agree they were quasi-religious gatherings that served to satisfy various physical desires through a variety of stimuli". The tour guide pondered a moment and said "Well that's one way to describe them girls, I'd have said sex and drink parties" as the tour guide continued with the history of the stone, Hannah could not resist looking over to the tall figure of Amanda who raised a thumb and gave her a big wink.

After the lecture about the fourth stone finished Hannah and Barbara dropped back so that they would be out of the way of questions. It appeared as if most of the other girls had the same idea as Finnalan gave a chastising"Don't dawdle girls". Amanda made her way over to Hannah approaching from the rear to surprise her "Hey Hannah, looks like Diana isn't the only genius in the class. I gotta remember to write 'err things, err' if this comes up in a test". Hannah turned and snapped "Get lost you lanky lesbo", Amanda's mouth curled into a grin "Easy tiger". Hannah shot back "You'd know all about orgies wouldn't you, something put a smile on those boys faces this morning" Amanda laughed "Ah, you're getting desperate now, I don't even like..." Amanda stopped like a rabbit avoiding a swooping hawk and attempted to go in a new direction "...like boys like that". Hannah looked at Amanda her stare bearing down on Amanda like a heavy weight. Hannah spoke slowly and deliberately "Don't even like...boys...you mean. It's OK Amanda no-one will worry if you've been secretly perving on all of us." Amanda recovered as best she could "You're just jealous", "of you?"Hannah reply was cold and calculated "You've got nothing I want, believe me". With that Hannah and Barbara moved away and Amanda re-joined her friends. The battle lines had been clearly drawn. 

Chapter Four - Outings and Embarrassment

Sucy's malevolence surprised Amanda. When they had arrived back from the field trip to the Seven Grey Girls Amanda thought that Sucy would join her scheme, however she was much more eager than Amanda anticipated. Sucy took Amanda's bare bones of an idea and provided the method and means to accomplish it. While Amanda was in two minds about including Diana in it, Sucy had insisted reasoning that although not half as bad as the other two, she could still do with being knocked down a peg or two. That evening they had found a secluded spot in the youth hostel to make the potion. Amanda decided it best not to query why Sucy had brought so many mushrooms with her, she was just happy that she had the necessary ones to make the potion. And so with anticipation they made their concoction and returned to their dorm.

Lotte, oblivious to their plan closed volume 269 of Nightfall and asked "What shall we do tomorrow". All the girls were in the room apart from Diana, Hannah and Barbara, as Diana had been press-ganged by the other two into going to the communal rec-room. Akko spoke up with her characteristic joi de vie "We can't waist a free day, we should do as much as possible. It looked like there were lots of interesting shops when we drove through the town". Lotte thoughtfully replied "Yes it did look interesting, although we do have that long walk the day after". Jasminka chimed in "I saw a chocolate shop, we'll need some for the walk". The girls continued back and forth with ideas and counter-proposals until Diana and her friends returned.

The three friends noticed the talking stop as they came in and Hannah was quick to respond "You weren't talking about us were you?". Lotte quietly replied "No, we were thinking about what to do tomorrow". Barbara's haughty laugh suggested it was just the topic they wanted to be asked about "Oh that, we've had half the boys from Prestick asking to take us out". Amanda jumped in "I wish someone would take you out" Hannah ignored her as Akko asked cautiously "Did you say you'd go out with any of them". Diana said with an imperious melancholy "It all became rather tiresome and so I informed them that we would take tea and then walk in the park at midday and they were all welcome to join us". Sucy stole a quick conspiratorial glance at Amanda and then asked with mock innocence "So like a date?", Diana snapped "No, nothing like a date. Anyway, what have you decided to do?". Amanda from her perch on the bunk bed replied "We haven't decided", Sucy interjected "No, maybe we can get some popcorn and watch the date that isn't a date...see who snogs who". Diana said "You can be so tiresome Sucy" exasperation cracking the normally controlled voice.

Amanda noticed the look of concern on Akko's face all through the conversation and the relief when Lotte changed the subject "Why don't we play a game?". Diana asked "Won't it be lights out time soon". Lotte looked at Akko and said "Professor Ursula said they wouldn't come round tonight didn't she, as we don't have to be up at a particular time", Akko nodded in agreement. Diana asked "What do you suggest?". Lotte said "I've got some playing cards, we could use them, I know a few games". A toothy grin spread across Sucy's mouth "What about strip poker, we can invite your horde of boyfriends to join in". With as much indignation as they could muster Hannah and Barbara said "Ewww". In the end the nine girls stayed up until the early morning playing games. A couple of times they almost all got on as friends until competitiveness or a wayward comment cancelled out the nascent rapport. After they had all gone to bed and when Sucy was sure they were all asleep she slipped out of bed and after a few final tweaks sprinkled the potion on Diana, Hannah and Barbara's towels and then sneaked back into bed.

The youth hostel was on the edge of a small town and after a late start, Akko, Amanda and their gangs began the walk into town. They left Hannah and Barbara fussing over their clothes, hair and make-up as Diana did her best to cope with the situation. Akko and Amanda walked ahead of the others. Akko blurted out "Why are they trying so hard to look pretty if it isn't a date?" Amanda replied "Beats me" and for emphasis shrugged her shoulders. Akko continued "I mean they're all really pretty anyway, don't you think?" Amanda was feeling playful and wanted to test Akko's reaction "Maybe, although Diana no looker is she?". Akko's remarkably expressive face instantly showed dismay at what Amanda had said. Having had her fun Amanda said "No they're all alright looking I guess, in a posh princess kinda way".

In the dorm Barbara was putting the finishing touches to Hannah's hair, while Diana sat and waited patiently on her bed. Barbara pronounced that the last touches to the hair were done and they were ready to leave. Diana stood up and the three of them made their way out wearing their light summer dresses. It was a pleasant day with a gentle refreshing breeze and so the three walked along happily together, Barbara and Hannah chatting about this and that. When the conversation lulled Diana pensively raised a question she had been brooding on for a little while "I thought I should ask if there were any boys in particular that you had an interest in, in case I could be of assistance?", Hannah and Barbara looked at each other and Hannah said "Thanks Diana it's not really about that, it's about appearances". Diana nodded and walked on for a little while before replying "I see". Sensing a lack of understanding Barbara chipped in "The other girls expect us to be the most popular with the boys, so we need to show that we are and also that none of the boys are good enough for us". Diana said with more certainty "I see, that should be fine". They still had plenty of time until midday and so strolled along merrily.

In town Akko, Amanda and their friends were exploring a brick-a-brack shop. It was full of trinkets and curiosities and giggles broke out frequently when a particularly odd item was found. Sucy noticed that Akko was frequently looking at her watch and slid over to her and inquired "You're thinking about the big date aren't you?", Akko's reply came quickly "No", Sucy moved closer to her "It's OK we want to see it too, in fact we've come prepared". From her bag she pulled out a telescope and looking at Amanda who was out of ear shot "And she's got a pair of binoculars Constanze let her borrow...we can all go and watch, you in?". Akko nodded "Yeah let's do it". It turned out that not all the girls were so interested, Lotte having notions of respecting peoples privacy and Jasminka having notions of along leisurely lunch and Constanze had notions of resting her feet in light of the long walk the next day.

Akko, Amanda and Sucy made their way to the park. They found a vantage point with a good view of the little cafe inside the park and enough distance so that they would not be spotted. They all sat down under the shade of an oak tree and waited for the arrival of the actors in the drama that would soon unfold. They did not have to wait long before groups of boys started arriving. The cafe was busy and they saw some take tables, others sat on the grass nearby and others waited on benches along the path. Sucy extended her telescope and lying back with her legs bent rested it across her knees. Amanda sat cross legged and looked through the powerful binoculars.

Akko asked Amanda "What do those buttons do on the binoculars". Amanda shrugged "not sure, night vision or something, Constanze told me to just leave them alone". Sucy said "So long as it doesn't have a smell-o-scope you should be fine". Amanda snorted "Quit is Sucy". Akko sitting between them looked from side-to-side and decided now was not the time to understand foreign humour. A sudden rise in attentiveness from the girls either side of her made Akko realise that Diana, Hannah and Barbara had arrived in the park.

Akko's request to have a closer look were batted away by her friends, as they thought their commentary would be sufficient. They narrated the scene as the boys who were occupying the table all stood up to allow the girls to sit down. Both girls were amused at the boys further away vacillated between joining in or keeping their cool and making their move now or when the girls started their walk. When things had been quiet for a few minutes Amanda passed Akko her binoculars. "Sucy, it shouldn't be long now, right?". "No" Said Sucy "it should get fun soon". "Something's happening" said Sucy with obvious glee "people are starting to look round". Amanda quickly asked Akko for the binoculars back after a couple more attempts Amanda gave up and reached to take them, Akko tried to hold on, but Amanda was much too strong for her and she soon had them back up to her eyes.

The girls watched from afar as gradually the people at the cafe started to discreetly look around. Moments later there was a breakout of sniffing and looking under tables. The boys then started to move away from the girls that moments before they had been trying to impress. Soon people at other tables were standing up and moving away. In the midst of this Diana, Hannah and Barbara sat observing the growing commotion without any idea what was causing it. Then people started to ask what the smell was and what could reek so much. The three girls continued to sit as if in the eye of a pungent hurricane. They looked at each other and then started to ask the boys. No sensible answer came as the cafe rapidly became deserted.

Sucy and Amanda laughter was driving Akko mad with curiosity so when Amanda collapsed on her side in fits of laughter, Akko grabbed the binoculars. She saw close up the three young witches sitting looking at all the people moving further and further away from them until they were all alone and the only other person in sight was the cafe owner at some distance holding her apron to her face. Akko felt a tap on her head and realised that Sucy and Amanda had both stood up and were wanting to leave. Akko looked up and asked "What's going on?". Amanda looked over and turned to look at the cafe in the distance, with obvious pride she said "Payback" then looking down at Akko in the mock tones of a drill sergeant said "Let's go soldier".

As Sucy had explained to Amanda, the potion she made created millions of mushroom spores that when caught by the wind let off a noxious odour. When they had used the towels to dry themselves that morning Diana, Hannah and Barbara had inadvertently been smearing the spores all over. Sucy's double coup de gras were that the potion would stop the girls smelling it themselves when it activated and that Sucy could control the time it activated to within about half an hour. When the pores had left the body the smell would go, making it difficult for anyone to figure out what had happened and even harder to trace it back to Sucy.

Late in the afternoon Amanda walked merrily along the road back to the youth hostel her spirits high as she chatted with her group of friends. Akko trailed the group as feelings of apprehension and guilt slowed her steps. As they approached the reception a couple of boys came out and Amanda recognised one as a boy from her visit to the gym the previous day. Keen to know what the reaction among the boys was she greeted him "Hey, how's it going?". The boy straightened himself and said "Yeah OK, you had a good day?". "Not bad" Amanda replied "we heard something happened in the park, you know anything?". Suddenly having an audience of six girls made the boy's voice break as he replied "Err, yeah" he struggled to find the words "one of the girls from your school had err...maybe I shouldn't say". Sucy's leaned forward "I think you should". The boy continued "err one of them had, you know...an accident in the park...that's what I heard". Amanda broke out in a belly laugh and Sucy tittered away. The six girls went inside and headed to their dorm to discard their days shopping.

Amanda entered the room first and saw Diana lying on her bed reading a book. Over by the window Hannah and Barbara lay on their beds. As the other girls swept in Diana put her book down and sat on the edge of her bed. When everyone was in Diana stood and moved to close the door and stood in front of it. The girls were all looking at her as she addressed them "Were you responsible for what happened today?". Amanda with a nonchalant shrug said "Can you be more specific?". The pitch of Diana's voice raised "In the park". Amanda was expecting the questioning and tried to make a reply appear off-the-cuff "Oh you mean your date, was it a stinker?". At this Sucy started to giggle. From the other side of the room Hannah said "I knew it was you, I knew it" The girls turned to watch as Hannah strode across the room her vitriol focused on Amanda. Amanda saw her approach and that she had been crying. Then Hannah was in front of her and the next moment Amanda felt the sting of Hannah's palm striking her cheek. There were gasps followed by silence in the room. Amanda looked down on the doleful eyes looking up at her. Diana moved and ushered her friend away saying as she did so "I think you should leave...all of you". The girls dropped their bags and then filed out until only Amanda was left, she waited a few moments and left slamming the door behind her.

Chapter Five - Flames and Dares

Professor Finnelan counted the girls off the coach as they congregated in the flickering shadows underneath a pair of old trees. Finnelan's voice broke like a whip on the multitude of conversations and drew all eyes to her "Ladies, as you can feel it is a warm day and I'm pleased to see most of you have dressed sensibly. Do not forget to apply bug and sun potions. Do share carrying the tents. Did anyone not bring water...no....good. Lastly remember you should have either Professor Ursula or me in sight at all time during the hike. Now let's not waste any more of the day.". With that Finnelan headed for the path that led to Thorn's Cave.

Amanda O'Neill lagged at the back of the group chatting with Professor Ursula. They had a shared interest in dance and both found it an excellent medium for their athletic gifts. Meanwhile at the front of the group Hannah and Barbara walked with Professor Finnelan who was instructing them on plants and flowers and their use in medicines and potions. Both girls feigned interest as in reality it was a ploy to avoid interacting with the other girls. Not too far behind them Akko and Diana walked together, with just enough distance from anyone else for a whisper or two to go unheard.

After four miles they could see the rocky promontory of Thorn's Cave. After another mile they came to their campsite a short distance from the cave. Diana turned to Akko and whispered "It really is basic", Akko paused and thought before replying "It could be a rubbish dump and I wouldn't mind...I'm so looking forward to tonight", Diana turned her clear blue eyes on Akko and purred "me to".

The girls made themselves busy setting-up the school issue tents. The general consensus was they must be the same ones that Professor Ursula and even Finnelan would have used in their school days. There was no-one else at the site and the absence of anyone to scrutinise the girls' behaviour let Professor Finnelan relax and an atmosphere of liberation settled on the campsite. Ursula went to each group to check the tents and to let them know that there would be a couple of hours to rest before they went to the cave and not to take their wands with them.

Amanda lay down on the soft grass outside her tent and looked up at the fluffy clouds as they paraded through the sky. Beside her Jasminka fell into a gentle sleep, while Constanze sat cross-legged screwdriver in hand fiddling with one of her contraptions. The sound of Akko's excited voice drifted over from nearby where she chatted with Lotte and Sucy. Diana was with Finnelan who had found a rare flower and was keen to discuss it with someone knowledgeable. Hannah and Barbara sat on a rug beside their tent looking over their classmates critiquing all they saw; fashion sense, or lack of it, hair, where others had decided to pitch their tent the list went on. Hannah saved her most barbed comments for Amanda. Their merciless critique lasted until it was time to walk up to the cave.

The wide entrance to Thorn's Cave was at the base of a rocky cliff face. Professor Ursula lead the girls on the path from the campsite to the cave. When the pupils had all arrived she stepped up on to a little boulder and addressed the chattering crowd "Excuse me, everyone...excuse me...quiet down please...thank you. Now safety first. I can't see any wands which is good. Now class this, as you know is Thorn's Cave. Who can tell me about it?". She was surprised to see Akko's hand shoot up high, "Yes Akko...". Akko inhaled and then said "It is a result of a deep leypool where leyline energy coalesces. If the pressure is sufficient then the energy is released in a burst that has caused the cave system to form following crystalline sediment petrification" she closed her mouth and looked at Ursula, before realising she had one more thing to say "It is somewhat analogous to a geyser". Ursula smiled "very good Akko, a text book answer. Now can anyone tell me how the pressure is monitored?" Akko's hand went up again and as no-one else did Ursula invited Akko to continue "The lanterns inside the cave are attuned to the leypool and glow green, yellow, then orange and then red as a build up increases.". Ursula replied "Very good again Akko, you all probably noticed the signs outside warning not to enter if there is a orange or red glow. Happily they are green so we're safe to enter".

Now can anyone tell me why you were told not to bring wands into cave?". Everyone looked at Akko, but this time her hand stayed down as her brow furrowed in thought. After a few moments Diana raised her hand, Hannah and Barbara both looking triumphant as Diana was about to once again prove her superiority. Ursula invited her to speak and Diana explained "The upper frequency of the ley energy has a non-linear dimensional factor of between zero point one or zero point two, meaning they resonate with wands and can therefore create a null-force circuit loop" Seeing blank faces staring at her she continued "So to further Akko's astute analogy it would be like adding extra heat to the water in a geyser causing it to vent with much greater rapidity than would occur naturally". Akko interjected "Like shaking a bottle of fizzy drink and then taking the top off?". Diana smiled at the simple, but reasonably accurate, explanation. Ursula said "Well, together I think you have it covered", Professor Finnelan stepped in "That was excellent Diana, I wasn't aware you had taken any classes in leyline mechanics". Diana flicked her hair and said as if it were the most trivial thing in the world "I haven't Professor, I've just read a few books on the subject".

They made their way through the wide caverns and as they did so Professor Ursula explained how the discharge of energy could fork like lightning and in ages past had cut out passages in a variety of directions. In the dark interior of the cave system they came to Hagshole. It's entrance had a metal chain across it and signs in several languages stating strictly no magic and prohibiting any wands or magical items. Hagshole, Ursula explained, was the above the epicenter of the leypool and like a tinder keg that the slightest spark of magic could ignite. As was the case in other parts of the cave, the floor was made of a blueish crystal that formed over time like sediment deposited from a river. Over enough time it would lose its crystal appearance and resemble normal rock as was starting to happen in places.

That night everyone sat round a large fire in the middle of the campsite. It was a sort of tradition at Luna Nova and one of the few occasions when the boundary between student and pupil became blurred. Ursula sat beside Finnelan and enjoyed covertly topping up their tea with the contents of a hip-flask Finnelan had brought with her. There were a dozen conversations happening and on the other side of the fire from the two teachers Sucy was just trying to squash Akko's claim to the title of bravest in their group "She's more foolhardy than brave, you have to know what you're doing to be brave". Akko folded her arms and pouted at this as Barbara took up the debate "It's clearly Diana, the Cavendish family are known for their noble spirits, isn't that right Diana", Diana said "Well, we do try to put our best foot forward." Hannah spoke up "I think it's probably Amanda", Amanda turned and replied slowly "Really?" and Hannah continued "Yes, I mean imagine the bravery to go out with a complete lack of fashion sense and hair like a delinquent in search of a pair of scissors". Amanda laughed and starred in to the fire "Thanks Hannah, I can't compete with your bravery, it must take real guts to beat Barbara everyday to see who can stick their tongue furthest up Diana's". Diana voice rang out shrilly "Amanda!". Amanda replied flippantly "You know it's true". Hannah said "You have no class Amanda O'Neill".

As it grew late the number of girls around the fire dwindled. Diana yawned and bid everyone goodnight and made her way back to the tent with Barbara. Hannah however told them that she would stay a little longer. Not long afterward Akko and most of the others turned in leaving Amanda and Hannah. Both girls stared into the embers for a while until Hannah got to her feet and came over to Amanda and knelt beside her. Positioning herself so her mouth was close to Amanda's ear she said softly "O'Neill you want to find out which one of us is the bravest". Amanda moved her head so she could see Hannah out the corner of her eyes "What you thinking of?". "We take our wands and go back to Thorn's Cave...the one who goes furthest in wins...and the other one is a lanky lesbian loser". Amanda moved her head so that her nose was almost touching Hannah's and they could both smell the scent of marshmallows on the other's breath. In the darkness a deep passion swelled within them both. It was not the hatred they both expected to feel it was something else, something new, something truly frightening. They both pulled away and Amanda spoke as she gracefully sprang to her feet "You're on, meet outside the cave at midnight".

Chapter Six - Love and Bravery

As soon as she had left the campfire Hannah had gone to her tent and crept inside to collect her wand and then went to the cave to wait the hour until midnight. Amanda brooded Achilles like in her tent until the time came for her to grab her wand and head out to the rendezvous. Amanda arrived at the cave at midnight. Hannah was sitting just inside the entrance and got to her feet to meet her rival. With a flick of her wrist she extended her wand and Amanda followed suit. Without another word they disappeared into the dim green lantern light of the cave.

A little after Amanda had set foot on the path to the cave Akko and Diana emerged from their tents. Before they left Luna Nova Diana had told Akko of an old legend about a foreign prince who rescued a witch from persecution and proposed to her in Thorn's Cave. This had given Akko the romantic notion of visiting the cave at midnight. Diana had not been too keen, but the lack of opportunity to spend time alone with Akko over the past week meant she was now equally enthusiastic. They spotted each other in the light of the full moon and Akko walked over to Diana who had a blanket tucked under her arm. They had gone to some length to keep their relationship secret and fear of being spotted meant they did not hold hands until they were on their way up the path. A few minutes later Diana and Akko arrived at the cave. "It's so romantic Diana?" said Akko and Diana reached out a hand to brush the hair away from Akko's face and replied warmly "Yes, ever so...it'll be warmer a little deeper inside...I spotted a little nook a little way in. We can wrap ourselves up and get nice and cosy together".

Hannah and Amanda both moved through the eerie green shadows cast by the lanterns dotted throughout the cave and headed further inside. Amanda suddenly pointed up and in a worried voice exclaimed "Bats". Hannah gave a little shriek and crouched down and covered her head. As soon as Amanda started laughing she knew it was a joke and Hannah stood up and walked on. Amanda followed her saying "I was expecting you to run away, I guess you're not a total chicken".

The pair approached the entrance to Hagshole and Hannah pointed to the center of the cave and then to the two signs on either side that stated clearly – NO WANDS BEYOND THIS POINT. Hannah's challenge was spoken slowly with emphasis on every word "I dare you to go the center of the cave". Amanda replied flippantly "Yeah well I dare you to go to the far side". Hannah and Amanda turned to face the green glow of the cave. They lowered their wands and hoped the other would say something to call it off, but neither of them did. Walking into the cave their wands immediately started to glow and with a few steps more a spark of energy shot between the wands. As they reached the center the spark intensified and started to send tendrils around the cave like electricity from a plasma ball.

The lanterns reacted to the danger bathing Hagshole in a ominous red light. The girls looked at each other and Amanda spoke first "Maybe we should..." Hannah interjected "Yeah", they both turned to flee. Before they took another step a great surge of force rippled through the cave's floor.A crack opened from wall to wall and then the floor was split apart like a wave. As Hannah let out a shriek she was knocked through the air to land against the far wall and Amanda was sent staggering backward towards the entrance. The floor near Hannah then started to give way until a great chasm opened up and the cave was filled with a bright glow from the leypool below. Hannah had hit the wall hard and was now lying in a daze on a small ledge that was all that remained of the cave floor near her. "Damn it to hell" shouted Amanda as she ran over to the edge of the abyss and looked over to Hannah. It was not a huge distance, she could probably jump it, probably, but how would she get Hannah back across. Amanda's frustration boiled over and she yelled "God damn it". From the leypool Amanda heard a noise like steam escaping from a old fashioned kettle and then a huge flash of energy escaped from the pool and was gone as quickly as it had come. Amanda knew this was bad, it was the first rumblings of a full jet of magical energy that would take with it everything in the cave.

"What have you done?" Amanda turned round to see Diana and Akko at the entrance to Hagshole. Amanda was about to reply to Diana when another shock hit the floor of the cave and a tendril of energy hit Amanda in the back, knocking her across the cave to hit the wall near Diana and Akko. She collapsed to her hands and knees. "AMANDA" screamed Akko and rushed to her friend. From the far side of the cave came a series of panicked cries as Hannah became aware of her dire situation.

Diana's expression grew cool and implacable and her voice rang like a senatorious call to arms. "We've got no choice, we will need to do this together", Akko made to speak, but Diana had no time for polite niceties as she continued "We don't have time to get back to the camp and magic will be too unpredictable to send a message". She looked over to her friend "It's going to be OK Hannah, we're going to get you out of this, please try and stay calm." Hannah nodded and watched.

"Akko, we need to move Amanda out of here, help me lift her" the two girls together helped the drowsy Amanda to her feet and sat her just outside the entrance to Hagshole where it appeared the ground was more solid. "Akko, I need you to stay here with Amanda. I've no time to explain, just trust me". Diana squeezed Akko's hand and then picked up Amanda's glowing wand from the floor and walked to the center of the cave. In her willowy hands the glow of the wand faded as she slowly raised it above her head.

For anyone attempting to cast a spell Hagshole had become like windsurfing in a tropical storm. The normal flow of magical energy was in chaos and every second brought a change. It was only Hannah who could see Diana's furrowed brow and gritted teeth, the result of her focusing all her consciousness on casting a spell. Diana knew that only a simple spell would be possible and she had to act now. She turned to inspect the wall just outside Hagshole. Akko saw for the first time the tremendous strain on Diana's face as she said in loudest voice she could muster "Orlimium Al-Hable". A climbing rope shot out of the wand, each end tied to a eye bolt. One end flew by Akko to bury itself in the rock just beyond the cave's entrance. The other struck the wall above Hannah, this end however bounced off the rock causing the rope to droop over the chasm's edge.

Akko cheered and rushed to hug Diana "It worked, you did it, you're amazing". Diana as always uncomfortable with praise replied "It wasn't exactly what I had in mind...I think we can make it work". With that she reached down and pulled the rope up from the rift, just as another bigger discharge of magical force came up from the leypool. This one chipped a chunk of rock away from Hannah's ledge. Hannah screamed "Save me Diana!". Diana tone was the purposefully one she used to try and stop nonsense around her "Stay calm Hannah, everything is in hand". Turning to Akko, Diana's voice became much more gentle "I'm going to jump over the gap and then swing back with Hannah. You'll need to help pull us out...OK?" Akko frowned, "No I'll do it, the spell drained you, I can make that jump no problem". Diana stroked Akko's cheek "If I lose you I'll never forgive you" she moved her lips towards Akko's and gently kissed her.

"I knew it!" both girls turned to see Amanda standing next to them, before either could react she grabbed the rope from Diana "I'll do it, I'm good at jumping". Diana inquired "Are you sure?". Amanda gave a short dismissive laugh "I'm always ready for action", then looking over to Hannah "Don't worry princess, your princess charming is coming to get you". In spite of her situation Hannah shot back "Diana. Akko. Anyone but you". Akko chipped in "We should wait until the next blast and then go for it". Diana and Amanda looked at each other and Amanda said "Sounds good, I'll get a good run-up".

Akko and Diana moved to the side as Amanda crouched ready to sprint when the next burst of energy had come and gone. She did not have to wait long as a powerful flash of magical energy shook the cave. The ledge Hannah was on started to crumble and she leapt to her feet hoping to find somewhere safe. The next moment Amanda landed beside her and in one fluid motion turned, grabbed Hannah around the waist and crouched to push herself off the wall. Hannah saw a wide grin on Amanda's face and as she took her in her arms heard Amanda say "hold on!". Hannah responded immediately and wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck as Amanda sprang away from the wall.

Akko and Diana were ready to help pull the girls up when they both felt the cave floor start to give. Diana grabbed Akko tight around the wrist and pulled her to safety outside Hagshole. Akko looked backwards as the ground fell away just as Amanda bounded off the ledge with Hannah. Amanda and Hannah swung across the rift only narrowly missing being hit by falling rocks. Hannah wrapped her legs around Amanda as the pair swung to the rock wall a dozen meters below the entrance. Hannah's eyes were closed and her legs and arms gripping ever tighter to Amanda. Amanda's voice showed the physical strain she was under "I know you like me Hannah, but maybe a little less tight so I can get us out of here". Hannah's brought her mouth to Amanda's ear and whispered coldly "I hate you Amanda O'Neill".

From the cave entrance Diana and Akko could see the swirling vortices of the leypool. Akko shouted "Amanda are you there...Amanda". From somewhere below Amanda replied "Yeah we're here, just you know how Hannah loves to be a drama queen". Akko and Diana peered over the edge and saw Amanda using what footholds she could find to help climb up. "We're going to help, hold on tight" Diana's voice traveling down to the pair below. Amanda muttered under her breath "Hold tight, what does she think I've been doing". From somewhere near her neck Amanda heard a little giggle and then Hannah brought her face up in front of Amanda's. The girls eyes met for a moment as Amanda paused her ascent. Hannah pressed her lips against Amanda's and then once more rested her head against her neck and said "There will be more of those if you get us out of here".

Diana reached for the wand and then started to swoon "Akko, I can't remember the words". Akko grabbed Diana close and lowered her to the floor. Akko heard grunting and heavy breathing from just below them and moments later Amanda was breathing heavily on the rock floor with Hannah kneeling beside her. Akko's voice boomed "On your feet O'Neill, England, Cavendish". Hannah looked up at Akko. The other two stayed where they were. With urgency Akko said "Hannah we need to get out of here, you heard what Ursula said about the magic lightning". Diana voice was faint "Magic lightning, really Akko you need to be more precise in your nomenclature". Akko span round "Diana you're awake". Akko bent down to help here, but she waved the helping hand away and said "I'm fine, you two help Amanda".

The four girls moved as fast as they could out the cave. Amanda got her wind back and was able to walk by herself and soon they were all running as the sound of the final discharge grew around them. They tumbled out the cave as the sound stopped and was replaced by the roar of the discharge tearing through the rocks of the cave. The girls kept moving all the way to the campsite where they sneaked back into their tents and collapsed asleep.

Chapter Seven - Shampoo and Sleep 

The coach arrived back at the youth hostel in the early afternoon and after two long walks and no showers all the girls wanted a long warm soak. Prestick School had left the hostel when the Luna Nova girls were at Thorn's Cave and as the male wing was now empty Jasminka had the bright idea of using the showers there to avoid the queues. Amanda, Hannah, Akko and Diana were all exhausted from the night before and were happy to be led like obedient zombies by their friends.

The fact that the youth hostel was an old house meant that the two men's and women's wings had different layouts, which became apparent to the girls when they entered the bathroom. On entering there was a section with sinks and opposite them urinals and further down toilet cubicles. Barbara gave out a little "eww" to show her disapproval of such things, which may not have been obvious from her lingering inquisitive look. Further inside was the shower area. Unlike in the girls' block where there were curtains to separate each shower here they were open.

That morning Jasminka had had to help Amanda get dressed as she could not raise her arms above shoulder height. Her fatigue and aches had gradually gotten worse and Jasminka was there again to help her and pulled Amanda's top over her head then spun her around so that Jasminka could unclip her bra. Jasminka helped hang her clothes up and then they walked together to the showers. As the warm water cascaded on to her weary shoulders Amanda, in spite of weariness, could not help looking at the other girls. She really did like girls and not boys, in fact she had no idea why you would like boys and here surrounded by naiads her bafflement grew. Amanda's heart started to race as her eyes rested on Hannah. She was near by and was facing the shower letting the water sprinkle down on her face. Her hair, normally tied up was free and glistened with moisture.

Amanda's heard Jasminka speak although it was little more than background noise. It was only when Jasminka poked her shoulder and repeated herself that Amanda said "Sorry Jas, what you say?". Jasminka repeated herself for a third time "Should I shampoo your hair?", "Yes thanks Jasminka". Hannah looked shyly across and said quietly "I'll...I'll do it". Jasminka realising she was being spoken to yet without hearing it said apologetically "Sorry?", Hannah repeated more firmly "I'll do it". Jasminka cocked her head to one side and said "OK, do you want this shampoo?". "No thank you" Hannah replied "I'll use mine". Hannah grabbed her bottle and moved the short distance to stand next to Amanda. The other girls heard and saw what was going on and attempted to see what was happening without making it obvious.

Hannah and Amanda were now in their own little world as they faced each other. Hannah looking up into the emerald eyes that were once so full of venom. She said gently "You'd better turn around and lean your head back. Amanda smiled and said "OK, you'd best share my shower to keep warm". Both girls blushed as Amanda moved to allow Hannah to stand close behind her. She then let her head fall backwards so that Hannah could reach to apply the shampoo. The first touch of Hannah's fingers to her hair was electric and Amanda closed her eyes as delicate fingers gently kneaded and stroked her hair and scalp. All too soon Hannah said "OK, it's done". Amanda moved and ducked her head into the warm shower. Hannah took a step back and for the first time looked around her as half a dozen girls quickly looked the other way.

None of the girls had brought a change of clothes with them to the showers and so they waited for everyone to finish before walking back via reception wrapped in their towels. As they returned to the dorm the girls were again shocked to hear Hannah tell Amanda that she would help her get dressed. Barbara especially could not fathom what had happened and as always looked to Diana for guidance. Seeing that Diana seemed unconcerned Barbara supposed that it was something not to worry too much about for now.

After a hearty late lunch it was aboard the bus for the trip back to Luna Nova. As had happened on the way there Professor Finnelan asked Diana, Hannah and Barbara to sit on the back row. Barbara half expected Akko and Amanda to join them. And sure enough to her left were Hannah and Amanda and to her right Akko and Diana. Amanda and Hannah were not sure how it happened, but before long they were holding hands and a short while after that Hannah rested her head against Amanda's shoulder and they both drifted off to sleep. Barbara looked to her right and saw that Akko was resting her head on Diana's shoulder and their fingers were lovingly interlinked. Akko was drifting off to sleep and although tired, Diana was awake and whispered to Barbara "Are you OK Barbara?" Barbara nodded and Diana continued "I'm glad". Barbara pondered a moment and then said "I'm happy you're happy, both of you". Diana said "That's a kind thing to say...I think I'll have a little sleep", with that she rested her head against Akko's and closed her eyes.

Barbara sat back in her seat and thought to herself that it was about time that she told Lotte how she felt about her. 

Epilogue 

"Thank god we've got the day off today, my arms feel real bad" Amanda's complaint fell on deaf ears as both her room mates were still sleeping. She pulled on a pair of trousers and headed out of their bedroom on the top floor of Luna Nova. In the corridor it was still quiet and she realised it was earlier than she had thought. Feeling wide awake she began wandering around and after passing the corridor that lead to Hannah's room several times, she found herself outside in the crisp morning. It was a little chilly for her to just wear the t-shirt she slept in, not that she had much choice as her arms killed just to move them up high enough to reach a door handle. The bite of the cool early air sharpened her mind and she thought back on the week and in particular on the couple of days just gone. How she had risked her life to save Hannah, their kiss, or was it a kiss, was it just Hannah using desperate measures in desperate situations? Hannah had been by her side most of yesterday, was it just her feeling guilty and wanting to pay Amanda back for saving her, after all she had hardly said a word to her apart from offering to help. Man though, did she look stunning in the shower, that would be a memory for lonely nights for sure.

The Luna Nova grounds were large with neatly kept gardens and it was into one of these that Amanda walked. A large hedge enclosed the garden with several flowerbeds in the center and a few benches dotted along the path.The gravel crunched under her feet as Amanda turned to walk down the path. Out the corner of her eye she noticed a pair of feet and then a moment later she was looking down on Hannah England. They both jumped slightly in surprise, neither knowing what to do. It was Hannah who spoke first "Good morning Amanda...aren't you a little chilly in that?". Amanda rocked back on her heel "Not really...thanks for asking". There was another pause before Hannah asked civilly "How are your arms today?", "You know, not great, to be expected I suppose. You're heavier than you look". Hannah smiled "Don't be mean...do you want to sit for a bit?"

Amanda sat beside Hannah and they both looked out at the bright flowers until Hannah spoke again "I should thank you for saving me" she then placed her hand gently on top of Amanda's "Your hand's so cold, we should go inside". Amanda slowly turned her hand so that the palm faced up and gently squeezed Hannah's "Maybe, I like being here...there's lots of beauty here". Hannah's face flushed as she squeezed Amanda's hand in return. Amanda voice dropped as she told Hannah what she thought needed to be said "Hannah, you know you don't owe me anything, you don't have to be with me because of what I did". Hannah looked up at Amanda and said solemnly "I don't want to be with you because of what you did, I want to be with you because of who you are". The two girls moved closer and their rosy lips gently touched. It was a few minutes before they separated and again looked at each other. Hannah stood up and gently pulled Amanda to her feet and together they headed back hand in hand towards the ancient school.

The End


End file.
